High By The Beach
by Sedinette Michaelis
Summary: Loki n'aime pas la plage, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose lui attire l'oeil... Thorki Oneshot


Auteur : Sedinette

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi, tout est à Marvel.

Pairing : Thor/Loki

OoO

Bonjour tout le monde ! Eh oui je suis de retour !

En vérité je n'ai jamais cessé d'écrire, mais je me déchire entre un millier de projet, du coup je n'arrive à rien finir. J'ai trop d'idée pour mon bien :p

Avez-vous lu la nouvelle BD de Marvel sur Thor "What if Thor was raised by Frost Giants ?" ? Je la trouve génial, j'espère qu'il y aura d'autres numéros :D

L'idée de cette fanfic me vient d'une photo de Chris Hemsworth vue sur twitter (lien en bas de page), alors je vous laisse me dire ce que vous en pensez :3

Bonne lecture à vous :)

OoO

Loki s'était laissé traîner à la plage en rechignant fortement. Il faisait trop chaud pour sortir. Il était une créature de l'ombre qui n'aimait ni le soleil, ni la chaleur. Rajouter le sable qui s'infiltre partout et vous obtenez sa kryptonite.

Amora et Lorelei ne l'avaient pas entendu de cette oreille. Elles voulaient aller à la plage profiter du beau temps et de la chaleur, et il était le seul à encore avoir sa voiture. Si seulement ces dames apprenaient un peu à conduire au lieu de se maquiller au volant, elles n'auraient pas eu leur permis suspendu !

"Argh ! Gronda-t-il lorsqu'il se prit le soleil dans les yeux.

-Arrêtes de grogner ! Souffla Lorelei. On dirait un vieux grincheux à force !"

Et c'est ce qu'il était. Bon sang, mais à quoi ressemblait-il ? Avec son short lui arrivant à mi-cuisse et son t-shirt vert, il ne ressemblait à rien ! Sa peau était trop pâle, à tous les coups il allait attraper un coup de soleil.

Loki remonta ses cheveux en un chignon, mais il avait toujours aussi chaud. Il démarra la voiture ne surchauffe et ils filèrent droit vers la plage. C'était décidé, il allait déménager dans le nord des Etats-Unis. L'Etat de Washington, ou peut-être même au Canada.

Une fois arrivés, les trois amis descendirent de la voiture et les filles l'abandonnèrent pour se précipiter sur la plage de sable doré où les vagues déchaînées faisaient le bonheur des surfeurs et venaient s'échouer en douceur. Au loin, il les vit retirer jupes et hauts, s'attirant les regards affamés de ces messieurs, pour finir en bikini. Il secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche en soupirant. Quelle bande de gamines !

Il prit le sac qu'il s'était prévu et alla s'installer avec ses amies sur le sable, grimaçant à cause du sable chaud qui brûlait ses pieds malgré sa paire de tongues. Il posa son sac et sortit une grande serviette. Il s'installa dessus et sortit immédiatement sa crème solaire.

Loki leva la tête au moment où il finissait de s'enduire les bras et il croisa au loin le regard d'un homme. Sa mâchoire sembla se décrocher de son visage alors qu'il se sentait littéralement baver d'envie.

Cet homme -un véritable dieu-, était vêtu d'une combinaison de surf ultra moulante. Il sortait de l'eau en secouant la tête pour s'ébrouer, sa combinaison mouillée se collant encore plus à son corps, ne laissant absolument rien à l'imagination. Et il n'était pas le seul à le regarder. Son regard tomba sur son fessier lorsque l'homme se retourna et Loki n'eut pas d'autre envie que d'aller mordre dans ce qui lui semblait être une pêche géante. Elles devaient être fermes et agréables au toucher. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en inspirant brutalement quand son esprit s'imagina en train d'y glisser les doigts.

L'homme planta sa planche dans le sable et se tourna à nouveau après avoir fait un signe vers l'océan, probablement des amis surfeurs encore dans l'eau. Tous les muscles de son corps semblaient développés. Ses bras immenses, son torse large jusqu'à ses hanches plus fines et ses cuisses solides. Il était à tomber. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, courts et il portait la barbe. D'où il était il pouvait même voir le bleu étincelant de ses yeux. Il était exactement le type d'homme de Loki. Merde, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir une érection !

Loki perdit le surfeur de vue lorsqu'il s'enfonça parmi la jungle de personne qui bronzait, criait et jouait sur le sable. Il soupira lourdement. Mince alors. Il avait enfin trouvé un bon point aux plages -les beaux surfeurs- et voilà qu'il disparaissait. C'était injuste.

"Hey Loki ! Vient avec nous !" Cria Amora qui barbotait dans l'eau.

Le jeune homme soupira à nouveau mais consentit à se lever. Il retira son haut et ses tongues, puis il s'enfonça dans l'eau fraîche mais agréable sous le soleil de plomb. Il laissa les deux soeurs s'arroser comme des enfants et il partit un peu plus loin où il n'avait plus pied et se mit à nager tout en restant suffisamment loin du coin des surfeurs. Mais peut-être ferait-il mieux de s'en approcher au contraire ? Il aurait plus de chance de trouver le beau surfeur blond aux muscles surdéveloppés. Ca lui ferait un peu de matériel pour sa séance de masturbation du soir.

Loki se mit sur le dos et fit la planche pendant quelques minutes, allant même jusqu'à fermer les yeux pour profiter du silence que lui donnait l'eau. Lorsqu'il en eut assez, il se remit à la verticale mais se fut pour se faire heurter par un autre corps.

Loki but la tasse et se retrouva la tête sous l'eau pendant quelques secondes où il se retrouva à paniquer, mais il fut aussitôt repêcher par deux bras solide et assis sur une planche solide. Il crachota l'eau qui était rentré dans sa bouche et releva la tête pour hurler sur l'abruti qui l'avait heurté avec sa planche. Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte à quel point c'était dangereux ?!

Ses yeux verts rencontrèrent des yeux bleus et le temps se figea un instant. C'était le beau surfeur blond de tout à l'heure.

"Hey, ça va ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il le vit faire le poisson, ouvrant et fermant la bouche sans que le moindre son n'en sorte.

-Je… Heu… Oui ?"

Est-ce qu'il rougissait ? Et merde, oui il rougissait.

Le blond lui fit un sourire ravageur qui le laissa rêveur. S'il avait été debout, Loki serait tombé raide tant ses jambes lui semblaient cotonneuses.

"Super. J'ai eu peur quand je t'ai vu surgir d'un coup, ajouta-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour à califourchon sur la planche

-Qu- Surgir ? Mais je suis là depuis au moins dix minutes ! Explosa-t-il alors, avant de se remettre à rougir.

-Tu m'as surpris," dit-il seulement en haussant les épaules, un sourire trop séducteur pour être honnête aux lèvres, avec ses magnifiques et immenses épaules, et ses bras énormes et musclés.

Loki déglutit et ses yeux descendirent sans le vouloir plus bas et il le remonta aussitôt. Oh il venait d'avoir une brève vision du paradis. Il allait vite recommencer à baver. Il était quand même énervé. Loki pouvait très bien être en colère et excité en même temps. Ce n'était pas une bonne combinaison d'ailleurs, les deux ensembles pouvaient donner quelque chose d'explosif. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de mur contre lequel il pouvait plaquer monsieur muscle pour abuser de son corps.

Il rencontra à nouveau les yeux du blond, qui était cette fois-ci amusé. Mince, il avait dû le voir le reluquer et maintenant ses joues devaient être entièrement rouge. Au moins ça il pouvait le mettre sur le compte du soleil.

"Hm. Tu me ramènes ? Demanda-t-il en marmonnant, les yeux irrémédiablement fixé sur la planche -et par sur ses parties intimes !-.

-Ouai bien sûr. Tu t'appelles comment au fait ?

-... Loki.

-Et moi Thor. Je t'offre un café pour me faire pardonner ?"

Loki releva les yeux et vit qu'il était sérieux. Il déglutit.

"D'accord," dit-il seulement, trop surpris pour dire quoique ce soit d'autre.

Thor retourna à l'eau et le tracta jusqu'à la plage où bronzaient Lorelei et Amora. Amora le remarqua en première et donna un coup dans les côtes de sa soeur pour lui montrer le bel homme avec qui il marchait.

"Les filles, dit-il en ramassant ses affaires, s'essuyant rapidement avant de remettre ses vêtements. Je vais boire un café, on se voit plus tard ?

-Mais bien sûr, murmura Amora en dévorant du regard le beau blond qui se tenait à côté de lui.

-Tu m'attends près des cabines ?" Demanda Thor qui devait aussi se changer.

Loki aurait bien répondu non. Il voulait pouvoir continuer de le regarder bouger dans sa combinaison si moulante.

"Oui, bien sûr."

Thor s'éloigna en lui souriant une dernière fois. Une fois qu'il eut réussi à détacher son regard de son magnifique postérieur, il se tourna vers les filles avec le sourire du chat du Cheshire et plia sa serviette pour la mettre dans son sac.

"Mais tu l'as trouvé où lui ?! S'exclama Lorelei, morte de jalousie.

-Mais quelle canon ! Il est gay ?

-Il m'a proposé un café, j'espère bien qu'il est gay," dit Loki en souriant.

Par contre, s'il était hétéro… Il ferait un meurtre. Vraiment.

Lorsqu'il arriva jusqu'aux cabines, après avoir réussi à se débarrasser de ses deux amies après moult promesse (demander si Thor avait un frère -ou deux- par exemple), il vit que Thor attendait déjà habillé. Ses cheveux étaient encore humide et il portait comme lui un short et un T-shirt, à ci-près que le haut était moulant et laissait à nouveau voir ses muscles parfaits.

"Je connais un petit café pas loin à pied, si tu veux.

-Je veux bien, les filles vont me tuer si je les abandonne en prenant les clefs de la voiture."

Thor lui sourit et lui fit signe de le suivre. Le café bordait la plage et possédait sa propre terrasse surplombant l'océan. Il était bien entendu bondé, mais un signe du surfeur et ils se retrouvèrent à une table bien situé.

"Le proprio est un ami, sourit-il.

-Je vois… Alors…"

Loki ne savait pas par où commencer.

"Je t'ai vu me regarder sur la plage, dit soudainement Thor en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Et je suis allé volontairement vers toi quand je t'ai vu dans l'eau, même si je ne voulais pas te heurter."

Ca c'était très intéressant. Loki plaça un coude sur la table et plaça sa tête sur sa main.

-Ah bon ? Loki se lécha les lèvres, celles-ci sèches. Tu aurais pu venir me voir directement. Et si tu ne veux pas être regardé il faut arrêter les combinaisons moulantes."

Thor était définitivement gay. Ou au moins bi. En tout cas un pur hétéro ne pouvait pas lancer un tel regard à un autre homme. Il l'avait clairement vu suivre sa langue du regard alors qu'il humidifiait ses lèvres. Bon sang, il était en train de rêver ou bien…? Thor posa sa main sur la sienne et Loki sut que non, il ne rêvait pas.

"Je les porte exprès, pour attirer le regard de beaux hommes comme toi."

Loki inspira brusquement à l'air goguenard et fier de Thor. Il le faisait clairement exprès.

"Si je te donne mon numéro, tu me rappelleras ?" Demanda le blond sérieusement.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Les yeux de Thor s'illuminèrent.

OoO

Thor lui donna son numéro. Loki l'embrassa.

Ils finirent dans la fourgonnette de Thor, à côté de la planche de surf et allongé sur une serviette éponge, à se coller l'un à l'autre comme des adolescents. Thor le fit rouler sur le sol pour se mettre sur lui, ses coudes lui permettant de ne pas écraser Loki, et il avait attiré sa langue dans sa bouche pour la sucer délicatement. Des frissons parcouraient son corps et son érection était tendue et dure dans son short. Il agrippa les fesses du blond et les fit rouler entre ses doigts. Mmmh, fermes et musclées, parfaites.

"Tu aimes les toucher, mh ? Demanda Thor en détachant ses lèvres de lui alors que Loki continuait de serrer les deux globes parfaits entre ses mains.

-C'est que tu as de belles fesses," répondit-il en souriant.

Thor se remit à l'embrasser, et il laissa une de ses mains s'infiltrer dans son short pour aller toucher son sexe dur et tendu. Loki gémit de plaisir en sentant cette grande main chaude le saisir et le masturber lentement.

Finalement, il passerait plus de temps à la plage, il commençait à beaucoup l'apprécier.

Fin.

Voilà voilà, un petit one shot pour bien finir la semaine ! Le lien qui m'a inspiré ci-dessous :

twitter ragnarok/ status/ 1054841678312415233

Enlevés les espaces et ça devrait le faire ;)

A la prochaine les enfants !

Sedinette


End file.
